


a waiting game

by dizzy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: Dan decides today is a good day to play.





	

The bed is comfortable underneath Dan, warm from the heat of his body with the blankets cocooned so nicely around him.

"We've got to go," Phil says, nudging at him ever so slightly. "Come on."

Meetings today.

Meetings always.

Dan groans and shoves his face into the pillow. "Why?"

"To support your horrendous music and t-shirt addiction," Phil says, tugging the pillow out from under Dan's head.

Dan rolls over onto his back and groans some more. His body is betraying him, though; his limbs want to stretch and his eyes want to open. He gives in bit by bit, arms over his head and toes pointed outward. The stretch makes his bladder throb, a suddenly present ache and pressure.

He pauses there, just like that, taking stock of the feeling. It's an annoyance, but - something else, too.

He looks up at Phil, already dressed and checking something on his phone.

Yeah. Today's a good day for it.

*

It plays in the back of his mind like a constant hum of awareness throughout the day.

He doesn't tell Phil. That's part of the fun, sometimes - waiting for Phil to realize. He's always oblivious for the longest time, not noticing Dan grabbing an extra bottle of water, chugging down a coffee when he wouldn't normally.

Phil starts to grow suspicious when Dan agrees to dinner with their manager.

By the time Dan orders a second drink, he's fully aware. He keeps watching Dan drink, subtle enough that no one would ever in a million years guess why but distracted none the less.

He feels Phil's hand on his thigh just once, the quickest squeeze. 

He takes another drink.

*

Dan is slightly tipsy when they pile into the taxi and completely sober when they unfold themselves back out of it at their flat. 

Phil is watching him so carefully. 

"Another drink?" He asks, standing in the doorway of the lounge almost nervously. 

"Could do with one more," Dan answers. He stretches out in his favorite worn out crease on the sofa and grabs his laptop from where he left it balanced on the arm. 

He has to pee. It's just shy of a pressing need but nowhere near an emergency. The waist of his jeans cuts in just the right spot over his stomach. Every time he twists or turns he can just - feel it. 

It feels so good. Hot and impatient and bad, but so good. 

*

A ribena with a splash of vodka, a few rounds of Mario Kart. 

Phil plays very badly at first because he can't take his eyes off the way Dan shifts in his seat more and more as the minutes tick by.

"You gonna finish that?" Dan says, nodding at Phil's drink. 

Phil's eyes widen. "You're sure-" 

Dan's arm brushes the bulge of at least a half-hard dick when he reaches over Phil's lap to take the glass, not allowing time for Phil to just pass it to him. 

Phil's intake of breath is sharp, his exhale unsteady. Dan hides his grin behind the rim of his glass. 

*

He has to go. 

Really, truly has to go. 

He's trying to put all of his focus into playing the video game but his leg won't stop tapping up and down and his bladder aches sharply in rolling waves of intensity. 

As soon as the next game is called he drops the controller and undoes the button and zip on his jeans. He lets out a loud, throaty groan of pleasure at the instant lessening of restriction across his middle. 

"Jesus, Dan." Phil sounds awed. He always does.

Dan wonders sometimes if he's just trained Phil to be turned on by this as much as Dan himself is. It's a newer thing, for Phil; something just related to Dan, to watching Dan do. 

But Dan's been doing this his whole life. It was just a game in his mind for so long, to hold it all day long through school and then shake with the relief of how good it felt to go after so many hours. He was a teenager on a drunk bender the first time he laid in a bed and opened his eyes and thought _I have to wee but I can't get up_ , and just let go instead. He can still remember that morning, wanking in wet denim, coming hard before the urine even cooled. He remembers the intense shame afterward, though not intense enough to drown out how how much he'd wanted to do it again. 

There's no shame anymore. Dan's an adult in his own home and this feels good and it makes his boyfriend look at him like he wants to eat Dan alive. There's no shame at all. 

*

Phil's hand is on his thigh again. He's given up trying to play the game. 

Dan's still going, though. He needs to focus his attention on something. He's in sixth place but it's still a distraction. 

Just like Phil's hand is. It's stroking up and down, squeezing a little. He knows what Dan likes, what ramps up the arousal that's layered on top of an urgent need to go. 

He's past the point where resistance is hard, wobbling on the border of it being a downhill slope from here. He drops the controller when a hard spasm hits him. "Fuck, fuck-" He's sucking in air and clenching his legs together. 

"Are you-" Phil starts to ask. 

"Not yet," Dan says. The moment has passed. He unclenches his legs a fraction and picks the controller back up. 

*

Ten minutes later, he leaks. 

He's in the final curve of the map and ignores the warning signs. If he'd been able to focus more, to grab himself, to talk to Phil - he might could have held out. But his distraction becomes too distracting and he isn't prepared for the sudden urge to spike hard and fast. He clenches everything as soon as he realizes but it isn't enough and pee dribbles out. Dan's eyes are practically watering with the tease of relief. 

"Dan," Phil says, a breathless soft sound. He's looking down at the damp spot. 

"Fuck." Dan tosses the controller aside as soon as the round is over. He's done playing. 

He grabs Phil's hand and puts it over his crotch, knowing it'll only take a moment - and yes, fuck. He leaks again, Phil's fingers seeking out the warm wet spot and rubbing right against the head of Dan's dick. 

Dan turns his face and Phil is right there, mouth waiting with a desperate kiss. 

* 

The walk to the bathroom is painful for Dan. He stops twice, longer spurts because his self-control is shit and it feels so good. It's also just fun to watch Phil absolutely lose it watching Dan. 

They stop just inside the bathroom. They've done this enough times to know that spontaneity is hot but the clean up isn't, and this is a compromise. 

Phil presses him against the door and kisses him hard, again and again and again. Dan's arms go around his neck and he's blissful at the feeling of something solid to cling to right now. His legs are so shaky he isn't entirely sure he could keep himself upright without doubling over. 

Phil is wanking between them, his hand in his own pants tugging his dick as he presses sloppy kisses to Dan's jaw and neck. He's waiting, they're both just waiting, and it's exhilarating to do this with someone else who appreciates it. Phil keeps having to stop and Dan can tell by that wild look in his eye that it's because he's too close, too many hours of sitting there being turned on while Dan drew this as long as he could.

"Fuck, I'm gonna-" Dan sucks in a breath. He's trying to hold back even now, even when it's this futile.

The longer he waits, the better it is. 

He leaks again, longer and hard enough that it glistens against the material of his jeans. Phil grinds forward against him, teeth nipping at Dan's shoulder. He might have made a noise but it's far quieter than the steady stream of gasps and whines and whimpers coming out of Dan's mouth right now. 

Phil's hand moves from cupping Dan's crotch to rest flat over Dan's stomach, the slight swell of his bladder. He doesn't even need to apply much pressure and Dan is keening, bucking forward. 

It's enough. He's pissing then, truly unable to stop it even if he wanted to. His body has had enough and all he can do is let it happen. 

Phil is pressing against him hip to hip, crotch to crotch, thigh to thigh. His hands are on Dan's ass to pull him in close and Dan wraps one leg around Phil's thigh as an anchor. There's so much and it's coming out hot and fast, flooding the whole area between Dan's legs and Phil's too. The puddle forms on the floor around them. It feels almost better than an orgasm, almost better than sex. 

Two full minutes and Phil is rutting against him and using the friction of sodden heavy denim and grunting and coming and done while the last of the stream is still just tapering off for Dan. But he stays there whispering lovely things to Dan and letting Dan cling to him until it's finished, leaving Dan feeling empty and new and shaken and still so turned on by what he - they - just did. 

*

Phil starts the shower going and brings Dan off in record time under the spray, kissing him longer after the water has washed the come and piss off their bodies. 

Dan's entire body wants a break now, satisfied in every way. He's exhausted and he just wants to sleep. 

"I'll clean up," Phil says, like he always does. 

Dan tries to protest, like he always does, but ends up crawling into bed and only barely managing to stay awake for as long as it takes for Phil mop up the floor and put their clothes in the wash. 

Phil's arms around him are like the final note of a favorite song, a satisfying conclusion to an experience he'll want to revisit soon enough. 

It was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> [read or reblog here on tumblr](http://slightlydizzier.tumblr.com/post/156802658004/title-a-waiting-game-rating-e-word-count-17k), and follow me on tumblr or twitter @ alittledizzy :)
> 
> and proving our psychic link is still intact, snsk and I ended up posting fic about the same thing on the same day. Go read her new danandphilKINKS chapter, ft. some hot as fuck desperation/wetting (and also the whole rest of that series, because nnghh): http://archiveofourown.org/works/7375912/chapters/21649898


End file.
